


to love a birthday girl

by tigermochaeyu



Series: my heart is too big for just one of you [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Mina, Polyamory, soft, they're all gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: a look into the morning of mina's birthday





	to love a birthday girl

**Author's Note:**

> everyone loves mina this is a true fact and i'm positive they would all fight over who gets to kiss mina first

It’s a wonderful feeling, to wake up to eight people that love you singing happy birthday.

Mina’s eyes are barely open and she can hear the faint giggling filling her room. Despite herself, she smiles, knowing that her girls are in her room, and the moment she opens her eyes, they all being singing. Chaeyoung is at the center, a tray in hand filled with assorted breakfast foods, smiling happily down at their penguin as she places it on Mina’s lap.

“Happy birthday Mina!” The girls shout when they finish singing, and Mina can’t help but laugh at the candle haphazardly shoved into her pancakes.

“Make a wish!” Momo shouts from behind Nayeon, her arms wrapped around the oldest member from behind. Mina smiles, because she knows that no matter what wish she makes it would be useless, because all she’s ever wanted is here. Eight girls that love her and she loves right back. She blows the candle dramatically however, just to humor them, and they all cheer excitedly.

“Dibs on first kiss!” Sana shouts from Jeongyeon’s arms, who nearly throws her to the back of the room at her words.

“You can’t kiss my girlfriend first!” Jeongyeon shouts, to which Sana gasps dramatically, placing a hand on her chest for extra flair.

“Well you can’t kiss _my_ girlfriend first!” Sana shouts back. Abruptly, the room erupts into chaos, everyone trying to fight over who gets to kiss Mina first, and the birthday girl can’t take it anymore or her smile will surely split her face.

“Guys!” Mina laughs, her heart full of love and happiness. They all stop, the silence almost unnerving considering how loud it had been just moments before, and Mina just tilts her head to the side, gummy smile on full display. “Why don’t you just kiss me all at the same time?”

They all look between one another, debating the option, before all smiling and nodding, moving her breakfast tray off of her lap, and crawling into Mina’s bed. Sana and Jeongyeon end up behind Mina on either side, Nayeon and Jihyo shoulder to shoulder with her, Dahyun and Tzuyu beneath her arms, and Chaeyoung and Momo sit comfortably between her legs. Mina can’t help but laugh that she has absolutely no personal space, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Count of three!” Jihyo says with an excited laugh. “One, two-“

“Three!” Sana cuts her off with a shout, and Mina’s laughter fills the room as dozens of kisses are planted all over her head, shoulders, and face. She still can’t believe she’s lucky enough to have one single person that loves her, let alone eight, so she lets the assault of kisses happen until her girlfriends are all content.

“Happy birthday Mina,” Chaeyoung smiles at the birthday girl, leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Everyone coos, because everything Chaeyoung does is absolutely adorable, and the shorter girl blushes as she pulls away. Mina gives her another quick peck, because Chaeyoung is just too cute for her own good, and the girl whines as everyone starts to pinch her cheeks.

Momo is next, kissing Mina slow and tender to convey just how much she cares about the girl, and Mina feels her heart grow inside her chest because she knows just how much Momo loves her. How much she has loved her ever since she joined the company, her and Sana both doing everything to protect her and care for her. Momo pulls away, a shy smile on her lips, and tackles Chaeyoung as she lets the other girls take their turn.

Dahyun kisses her timidly, always has. Dahyun has always been much more reserved away from the public eye, in just about everything she does, so the soft hand on Mina’s cheek and chaste kiss placed on her lips is expected yet it still makes her feel an infinite amount of love from the oldest maknae. As Dahyun pulls away, she makes sure to assault Mina’s face with kisses once again before kissing her on the lips one last time, moving for Tzuyu’s turn.

Being their youngest member and girlfriend, Tzuyu had always been worried that she would never be quite good enough for the other eight. Worried that her hesitancy to initiate affection or that her inexperience would make her a bad girlfriend. Mina was the first one to realize these fears and help Tzuyu understand that they wouldn’t love her any less just because she’s nervous. So when Tzuyu kisses her, it’s filled with thank you’s, and Mina kisses back with you’re welcome’s and ‘I love you’s.

Nayeon kisses her deeper than the others had, but enough to keep it PG for the younger members. She always had the softest spot for Mina, ready to tear down anyone that looked at her the wrong way, and Mina has never been anything but thankful for the other girl. Her kiss robs Mina of her oxygen, and her bunny toothed smile when she pulls away causes her heart to flutter in her chest.

Jihyo kisses her in a warm way only Jihyo can manage. The girl is filled with sunshine and love and it projects into everything she does for the other girls. Whether it be making sure they drink water or making sure that she told everyone that she loves them, it never fails to make warmth spread through Mina’s chest. Jihyo pulls away with a smile that could rival the sun, kissing Mina on the nose before joining the maknae (and fake maknae) cuddle pile.

Besides Sana and Momo, Jeongyeon has always been the most protective of Mina, going out of her way to make sure the cameras aren’t making her uncomfortable, making sure that the other girl is warm and well nourished, ‘accidentally’ shoving some paparazzi that get too close to her. Jeongyeon is filled with a fire to protect her girlfriends, and that fire is shared in their kiss. Mina can hear Momo fake gagging near them, and she’s sure that Jihyo is covering the maknae’s eyes, but she can’t find it in herself to care when Jeongyeon pulls every ‘I love you’ from her lips.

When she pulls away, Jihyo makes everyone get up. “We all know Sana is gonna overdo it, so lets get out of here before she makes this a voyeur-ific experience,” Jihyo laughs, and they all tell Mina that they love her and have her presents outside for when Sana is done with her. The minute the door closes, however, Sana presses up against her side, wrapping her arms around her torso and laying her head comfortably on Mina’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Mina asks, because she knows Sana is more of a big spoon type. The older girl, however, just smiles and nods against her shoulder.

“I know you like cuddling and I can kiss you later, so I figured I would wait a minute and just relax with you,” Sana hums, and Mina feels her chest expanding with the love she feels for her girlfriends. She hums in agreement, holding Sana close to her as the older girl traces circles against her hip.

“I love you, Mina-chan,” Sana says quietly after a few minutes of peace, lifting her head to smile up at the birthday girl. Mina can’t help the smile that splits her face, leaning in to kiss Sana despite how difficult it is when they’re both smiling.

“I love you too, Sana-chan,” Mina replies, the pair pressing soft kisses to each other’s lips until there are quiet knocks on the door.

“I know y’all aren’t making out,” Chaeyoung says, and Mina can hear her cheeky smile through the door.

“Get your cute little butt in here, Chaeyoung-ah!” Sana shouts, and the door bursts open as Chaeyoung giggles and runs into their arms. Sana assaults Chaeyoung’s face with kisses, their shortest girlfriend whining about all the saliva on her face, and Mina just laughs as she joins Sana’s onslaught of kisses.

“You guys suck,” Chaeyoung pouts, before correcting herself. “Well, just Sana-unnie sucks. It’s Mina-unnie’s birthday, so she’s not allowed to suck.”

“Unless it’s on this dick!” Mina can hear Jeongyeon shout from the kitchen, and the three girls in bed burst into laughter, clutching their sides from how much their laughter is hurting their stomachs.

“I hate you so much!” Mina yells back to the other girl, a chorus of ‘no you don’t’s filling the dorm as she does. The immediate response causes the birthday girl to burst with laughter once again, nearly crying tears of mirth as she does. The three girls get up from Mina’s bed and enter the living room, where their table is filled with presents and cake, and Mina still can’t believe these girls are hers.

“I love you all so much,” Mina breathes out with a smile, tears of joy filling her eyes, and suddenly she’s surrounded on all sides by the girls she can’t imagine her life without.

“Happy birthday Mina, we love you too,” they hum around her, and she can’t help but think what a perfect birthday it really is.

**Author's Note:**

> this series i have is just for all of my polyamorous fics, just so everyone is aware! they will be mostly oneshots, but some of them will relate to others.
> 
> again, happy mina day!! she deserves nothing but love and respect!!


End file.
